


Dancing to a Slow Song

by FallenAngel10086



Series: Teen Wolf Character Study [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2399585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngel10086/pseuds/FallenAngel10086
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira evaluates just how much things have changed for her after moving to Beacon Hills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing to a Slow Song

**Author's Note:**

> I like Kira, and there should be more love for Kira everywhere.

Moving to Beacon Hills was exactly what Kira _didn’t_ want. She didn’t want to be the new girl with everybody staring at her. She didn’t want to be alone until they moved back home, but she didn’t have a choice.

The first thing she noticed when they got to Beacon Hills, was the strange group of Allison, Lydia, Scott, Stiles, and Isaac. It wasn’t that she wanted to be a part of their group, (Though she certainly didn’t complain when it did happen later) but rather they looked far too tired and beaten for normal teenagers. There was something going on underneath the surface, and Kira wasn’t sure she wanted to know. When her pictures started showing the weird glowing thing around her, she didn’t have a choice but to dig until she found out what was going on, and what she was.

And being a kitsune wasn’t so bad really. What she was wasn’t as obvious as being a werewolf, and she was kind of grateful for that. Which was good, because Kira hated secrets, and sometimes she felt like a bit of a liar around humans now that she knew the truth. It made socializing outside of their group hard, and she figured that was why the others didn’t.

When Allison died, Kira felt awkward around them again. She didn’t want to, she had friends for, well, not the first time in her life, but she couldn’t go back to any friends she had before, it would be way too weird. Not fitting in had been her constant, and with the pack, she didn’t feel that anymore. So she was understandably pissed when her parents tried to sell the house and move back. She couldn’t do it. She couldn’t leave. She might miss the safety from before, but that didn’t mean that she would trade the pack for safety.

Their lives weren’t easy, but things could be worse.

And Scott still owed her a proper date… Maybe she would ask to dance again, and they could finish their dance to a slow song.


End file.
